Oneshots
by Bingbang2421
Summary: Reaper and tracer oneshots
1. Talon

Reaper growls in pain as he old his oozing wound while his other holds the wall. He had just been on a mission to eliminate a target for talon when one of the men in the building shoot him.

This shouldn't happen to him, he the reaper, an ultimate killing machine that can't be stop, but a bullet though. How pathetic.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Lena looks at her phone waiting for a call from Gabriel. She then sighs " she has always hated him going on these missions for talon". She has always tried to talk to him about but he just waves it off and says "it's fine ".

Lena looks at the door when she hears a knock at her bedroom door, come in "she replies". Her best friend Emily walks in a concern expression " are you ok " she asks.

Lena replies with a sweet smile " o I'm fine luv. Emily then says " well you have been in your room for half of the night. "Yeah I'm just tired" Lena says. "

"Now I don't believe that" Emily replies with a smirk

Lena then laughs nervously. Emily shakes her head

"Well if you want tell me I won't badger you on". "Goodnight Lena".

"Goodnight love".

Right when the door close Lena grabs her phone and calls Gabriel.

OWOWWOWOWOWOWOWWOOWOWWLOWWOOW

Reaper is still confuse why his healing factor hasn't hit yet. Probably because he hasn't eaten all day.

He had to get home he then imagines her house and teleports there.

Gabriel looks at his surroundings to see he's in Japan.

"Damn Gabriel murmurs". He then takes out his phones to see that its dead.

"SHITTTTTTTTTT" Gabriel bellows.

Lenas gonna freak out that he hasn't called her yet

Gabriel then thinks hard again and teleports and thank the lord he is in front of her building. He guess her friends rich because the house is huge.

He limps to the door and slowly wraiths form through the thin edges of the door.

Gabriel grunts as he slowly and quietly walks into the living room, past the kitchen, and to then he gets to the stairs.

He then slowly traverses up the stairs.

Every step that was walked on every floorboard squeaks.

"Shut up shut up shut up " he murmurs.

He finally gets to the hallway and see 6 doors. He knows which door it because he has been in this house before.

Gabriel walks over to lenas door and twists the door knob.

"Huh its lock" Gabriel muses to himself.

He the wraiths form again and gets into the room, but as he gets in there she isn't there Gabriel weakly looks around and hears the shower going off.

Gabriel sighs with a raspy voice and lays on the bed.

After 15 mins he hears the shower go off, he slowly sits up and watches and Lena get out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her body and hair.

Lena the squeaks in surprise at first, but then realizes it Gabriel.

She then speeds walk over to Gabriel hugs him.

Gabriel is blushing so hard at her appreance. Lena then releases the hug and gasps at his appreance as blood is slowy leaking out of his chest.

Shen runs into the bathroom takes out stitches, alcohol, and a guaze.

( **The reason she knows this because mercy taught her)**

After all that is over Lena worridly replies " what the hell happened luv"

Gabriel sighed and told her everything that happened on the mission and his phone going dead.

She softly grabs his phone and puts in the charger.

Lena then turns around so Gabriel can't see her and crosses her arm.

Gabriel laughs and takes off his mask.

"Are you mad at me babe."

Lena's only reply is a loud huff.

Gabriel laughs pulls her half naked self in and turns her around.

"Lena im fine, there was nothing to worry about".

Lena wraps her arms around his neck, buries her head in his chest, and replies siently says" luv I know you can take care of your self but and you know how much I dislike that you work for talon.

Gabriel softly sighs, he knows that Lena hated talon and there methods and they've had this conversation so many times.

But Gabriel always chickens out on this conversation, but the only thing he says is...

I know.

 **I gave up on the other story so now I'm doing one shotsm**


	2. Monster

**Monster**

Reaper looked around at the party, people backed in the corner, frightened expressions on there face.

He then turns around to see Lena with her hands over her mouth and hers wide. Reaper then finally turns his head away to look down at the beaten man on the ground.

1 hr earlier

Gabriel walks into Lena's best friends house to see around 30 to 60 people partying. The reason there parting because it's Emily's birthday today.

Half of them turn there head to look at him.

He shouldn't be that noticeable. He was only on wearing a grey jacket, black gloves, jeans, and a his famous mask.

He raspily sighs in annoyance as he reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls a gift out from his jacket pocket puts it on the table with the other many gift.

"Heh rich people" Gabriel snorts.

He turns his head around to look for Lena when he spots her in the crowd.

She is talking to this short dude, looks about in his 19, and he is nervously shuffling his feet.

Gabriel rolls his eyes as he walks over to her. Once he gets there Lena turns around and gives out her signature sweet smile.

"Hi luv " Lena says cheerily.

"Mm hi" Gabriel says.

Gabriel then looks at lenas appreance she is wearing an orange shirt, tight shorts, sandals, and her accelerator is strapped around her chest.

Lena then turns around to see that the boy is gone.

Gabriel chuckles probably "scared of his appreance".

"Excuse me guys".

Everyone turns there head to see Emily on a stage with a mic.

Thank you for attending my party, food and drinks, and i really have to say is have fun.

Everyone starts cheering as loud music goes off and everybody starts dancing.

Omnics and humans dancing in sync

"Come on luv dance" Lena screams over the music.

Gabriel turns his head to see Lena dancing her ass off.

Gabriel chuckles then simply starts tapping his foot.

15 mins later

After the music ends Lena grabs his hands and leads him over to the table filled with food.

"Lena I'm not that hungry" Gabriel rasps out.

Lena simply ignores him and fills his plate with food.

The two of them sit down and dig in

Gabriel slowly takes off his mask, pulls his hood over his head and starts eating.

After 5 more mins Gabriel looks up to see that his mask is gone. His eyes then widen, but are quickly overcome with rage.

Gabriel grabs his plates pokes two holes in it and looks around.

Lena giggles

"What are you doing luv"

"Looking for my damn mask" Gabriel ruffly replies.

"I'll go look for it "

He then stands up and walks around the party.

People start to notice him holding the plate and some start chucking or pointing fingers at him.

Reaper growls in anger and embarrassment. He finally finds this drunk dude wearing his mask. So he angrily walks over grabs his mask and tears it of the guys face.

The drinks only responce to it is falling backwards and passing out.

Gabriel snorts and puts his mask on.

"Ahh disgusting my mask smells horrible"

Gabriel is now burning in rage , maybe he shouldn't have gone to this party.

As he's slowly waking back, being careful to not explode in rage, an omnic is holding drinks for him and his date when he trips on somebodies and spills the drinks on someone.

That someone being the reaper

That does it Gabriel screams in rage punches the omnic in the face and unmercifully keeps punching the omnic.

Now

Reaper closes his eyes in shame and wraiths forms outside.

A few moments later he hears rapid blinking.

"What in the hell was that luv"

Gabriel slowly turns around to see Lena with tears in her eyes and her fists balled.

" i-i-i I don't know. "

"No Gabriel that isn't gonna work"

"You just beat and omnic Almost to death "

"Then why did you invite "

"Lenas widen in shock"

"Why the hell did you invite me then"

"I'm a monster what the hell do you expect from me" Gabriel screams

That did it for Lena as she suddenly burst into tears and hugs Gabriel.

The two slowy sit down and just hug each other for dear life.

Lena manages to speak through each sob

"Why do you think that babe I have told you many times that I wouldn't love a monster, and you aren't one"

Gabriel suddenly feels tiny tears prick at his eyes, so he slowly takes of his mask and with his busted,scarred lips kisses her on her soft plump lips.

After thirty seconds of the kiss Gabriel softly replies in a bold voice

" I love you "

 **There's chapter two if you guys want give me any ideas what you want for the other chapters.**


	3. Hero

**Chapter 3**

 **Hero**

By far the reaper is no hero. He is a masked killer that thirsts for death.

Sure everybody may say that about him, hell all of them are true.

It's a quiet morning in London and Gabriel Reyes is standing on top of a building looking over the city.

" I'm so bored " he murmurs, as he takes out his phone to call Lena, but remembers that she has a mission with zarya, mei, and mercy.

She told him something about them having to stop a bomb from going off in one of lijiangs important central towers.

He then noticed a tall lanky man trying to break into this persons car.

An idea suddenly hits Gabriel, maybe he should play hero.

His body slowy turns into a imbodiment of smoke and wisks down to where the man.

"Come on you stupid car " grunts the man as he is trying to open.

His face is suddenly smashed against the widow and the man screams in pain.

He quickly turns around to see two blackless eye holes looking at him.

"Trying to break to break into someone's car i see, now that's not nice" he rasps out.

"Wait"!!!!!! the man exclaims as he then get his head smashed into the car hood.

After 5 min Gabriel stops,

"Justiced served".

The man slowy gets up in pain and angrily exclaims "that was my car you idiot, I forgot my keys in it."

Gabriel then looks inside the car and sees his keys.

"Oops" reapers says quickly, as he then turns and whisks always. That didn't go as planned maybe there is other people that could need my help.

OWOWOWOWWOWOOWOOWWOWOWOOWOW

Lena and her comrades get on the plane and ride back on there way to base.

The mission had been successful, they had been able to deactivate the bombs with Mei and Winstons help.

Lena takes a seat next to mercy and takes out her phone.

She scrolls to her contacts and call Gabriel, she hums quietly to her self listening to the ringing tone until it goes to his voice mail.

" weird " she worriedly thinks he always answers after her missions.

"Lena" Mei worriedly says as Lena is kicked out her thoughts.

"Yes luv".

"You might wanna see this"

She Walks over to where Mei and Zarya are and sees them watching the news and it's showing London.

"Um ok "? Lena says confusingly.

"Just watch " Zaryas deep voice replies.

Lena then straps up her googles to get better look and she thinks about now, she wish she hasn't.

There on the screen and bandaged tall lanky man is talking to the news reporter.

"And what did this man look like"? The reporters asks

"He was tall, huge, wearing all black, and his mask looked like an owl."

All the girls looked at Lena to see that her face is very red.

Lena lets out a breaths and screams.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWWOOWOWO

WELL this hero business has not been going well. He tried to save a cat from a tree, but the damn cat jumped on his face to which resulted him and falling into someone car.

Gabriel then feels a presence behind, so he turns arounds to see nothing. He then falls someone grab him and drags him into an alleyway.

His response is taking out his shot guns and aiming at the culprit.

"O would you stop with that" a British accent replies in an annoyed voice.

Gabriel has a smirk on his face and goes to hug Lena, but she blinks around him.

Gabriel then confusingly turns around to see Lena with her arms crossed and an angered expression her face.

"What's wrong " he says.

Lena's eyes then twitches and she chuckles.

"O what's wrong, what's wrong"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I want to come home and have a nice relaxing evening with you, but no find out that you have been ruining people's day."

Gabriel snorts " I wouldn't say ruining "

" you beat a man up for 5 mins "

" I thought that wasn't his car.

" you also destroyed a mans car "

" and don't forget you almost killed the ice cream man."

" I thought he was trying to molest the kids."

" Lena then sighs "Gabriel what stunt were you trying to pull."

"Gabriel looks down "I was trying to to be the good guy for once, be the hero I once was". " I guess I was even more of a villain."

Her eyes widen, but quickly go away as she puts her hand on the side of mask and pull him toward her.

She kisses him through his mouth hole.

"Gabriel luv you don't have to prove that to anyone".

" why tho " he replies curiously.

Lena then sweetly smiles," because your my hero".

Gabriel smiles under his mask and softly grabs her hand.

" now lets go home" she says.

As the two of them leave hand in hand out of the alley way

" want to know the other reason why I did this".

"Mm how come luv"

Because I was bored


End file.
